Love, harem and errors
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Ash Ketchum is probably for him the most luckiest man in the world: He is rich, lives in a mansion, have different collection car, and has a collection of girlfriends. And everytime that he sees a cute girl, he will do everything he can to add that girl to his collection. Ash/Harem Amour, Poke, Advance, Pearl, Negai and Ash/Bonnie.


**Hey what's up people, here is a new fanfic rated M (no there won't be lemons), because it will have a few sexual content, the fanfic was a request by Agent BM, he was wanting a harem fanfic of Ash and all his companions, and well the story will explain all, so let's start it, oh and one more thing, the ages of the characters will be 22, while Bonnie will have 16.**

* * *

It was a dark nigh right now and it was all peaceful, until suddenly all that peace was disturbed by the sound of a last model car running at high speed, it was the car of one of the most important and millionaire men of this century: Ash Ketchum (22 year old man). And also there was another person at the car, one of his girlfriends called Bonnie, she was an 16 year old teenager, who started a relationship with Ash some months ago, he was going to take her to his mansion to celebrate it with another people, while they were going, they both started to kiss each other (no matter if Ash was still driving, even if he can cause an accident).

Since Ash became a millionaire man, he started to flirt too many women no matter their age, he had many girlfriends, with some he ended their relationship because of personal things, and by now he had a total of 5 girlfriends in total how were "loyal" to him: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Bonnie. They all (according to his point of view) have D-cup breasts, and a sexy butt to squeeze at any time, he love to play sexualy with his girlfriends at the same time, he even filmed some of his moments together. This life was secret. He is known by "hippies" (according to him) a "tree killer", "ocean contaminator", etc., and only because his business was to cut many trees for the "future" of the society, and the trash of his company was thrown anywhere, and many times it ended in oceans, rivers, seas, etc. Many people have tried to sue him, but they couldn't won because: Ash's layers are profesionals, he also bribed the judge and the court, and he was acting as an inocent and gentle businessman. So he was totally inmune to any type of demand. His life for him was perfect.

After driving some minutes, he stop and start to play with Bonnie, caressing her parts.

"Ohh god, please keep going." said Bonnie.

"We are just having a little break before your birthday party (A/N: Yep the party was for Bonnie's birthday)." said Ash sucking some of her parts. "Damn you are so tasty, are there more young girls like you that you know?" he asked.

"Yes, I will give you their phones and names, but you will have to prolong the break." answered Bonnie.

"OK, then this will take more longer, but at least I will add more girls for my collection." said Ash.

So they keep like that for 30 minutes, and then they go back to the car to go with no more to Ash's mansion.

* * *

After some minutes more, they finally reached to his mansion, which was with a high volume of music, there were many people entering, it was an awesome party, there was no word to describe it. Inside, Ash's other girlfriends were there, having a drink, and talking with other people, until Ash reached.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE PARTY!" cried loudly Ash stronger than the music in high volume. "Today we are celebrating the birthday of this young girl that it is now 16, applause.

Everyone started to clap their hands, the birthday girl have finally arrived. While unknown people were giving their presents to Bonnie, Ash went where his other girlfriends where, and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"Did I miss something of the party?" asked Ash.

"You did." answered Misty.

"Where have you and Bonnie been that took you too long?" asked May.

"Hey, did you and her..." said Dawn, but she was interrupted by Ash.

"No Dawn, I just give her some little experience, I promise the five of you that we will all do it together." said Ash.

"Hey don't scare me like that, and better don't get teased by Bonnie again." said Iris.

"Hey, I made you a promise, now let's enjoy the party." said Ash going to the dance floor.

And during the party, everyone just dance, drink and eat so much, the party got out of control because of the excessive alcohol that everyone drank, perhaps for tomorrow, nobody was going to remember what happened during the party.

* * *

The next day after the party, Ash woke up in his bed, he was still dizzy because of yesterday, he notice that Bonnie sleep with him last night, because he left a note on his bed that says:

Dear Ash, thank you for the best party ever, and everything you did for me, I am so lucky to be in your collection, I stay with you in the same bed after the party ended, because it was the nearest room and I was too exhausted. If you haven't find me, it is because I left too earlier to go to school, I really dislike to do this to you, but if I reached late, I was going to be punished by the ogres of my parents, but don't worry, after school I will go inmediately back to you. Thanks one more time for all what it happened during and after the party.

Bonnie.

Ash just smiled, and then he go around the house to see how it look after the party, and let's say that, it looked completely terrible, there was food on the floor, rubbish all over the house, toilet paper on the roofs, etc. So he just made a phone call to his servants to clean the entire mansion, even if they were free, Ash warned them that he will fire them, if they didn't came here.

* * *

While in another part of the city, one woman of 22 years old and a little brown-haired boy of 8 years have arrived to the city.

"So sister, this is the place that recommend you uncle Joe?" asked the boy.

"Yes Matt, this is the place." answered the woman.

"It looks, too different, it is completely dirty everywhere, the house look like it haven't been cleaned since the Second World War, and look, there are too many animals." said Matt.

"Well, we have no other option, we have gone to different places and this one is the last one, we can't keep going to different cities, we will just have to accustom to this place." said the woman.

"I am not sure, but I will follow you big sister." said Matt.

"Then let's search the house that uncle Joe told us, and tomorrow you will go to school." said the woman.

"Ohhh man." said depressive Matt.

* * *

When they finally reached to their house, they both got a big news about the price.

"200,000 dollars, but I thought that it was 150,000 dollars?" asked the woman.

"I am sorry mrs. but that was the old price." said the house owner.

"But there is another way?" asked Matt.

"There is." said the owner.

"What is?" asked the woman.

"A contract which consists that each month you must pay me over 1,000 dollars for 50 months." said the owner. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sis' that is too much money." said Matt.

"I know, but we have no other option." said sad the woman.

"Then I will help you to get the money." said Matt.

"But what about the school?" asked the woman.

"Right now, what it is important is to pay this guy." said Matt.

"OK, sir we have a deal." said the woman signing the contract.

"Perfect, remember, you havr until next month to pay me." said the owner giving the house's key, and leaving with the contract signed.

"Well I will find a job." said the woman.

"And I guess that I will have to sell candies around the streets." said Matt.

"I am not sure Matt, we are new here, what happen if..." she gets interrupted by Matt.

"Relax sis' I have passed through many things, selling candies, isn't anything." said Matt.

"OK." said the woman.

* * *

**Well it was a short start, you may hate this version Ash. I will try to upload the next part next week. See you later.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


End file.
